Wishes 'n' Nightmares
by Mayuko Tataeshi
Summary: Starting at a new school, Cagalli is worried about fitting in. But soon, she realizes that a conspiracy surrounds her school life - she is actually Orb's princess, and a heroine of the previous war! Who erased her memories? What is their plan? AxC
1. Chapter 1

Wishes 'n' Nightmares

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

Cagalli fingered her new school uniform. The forest green skirt was a bit short for her liking, not to mention the fact that it was… well, a _skirt._ But the white short-sleeved blouse was okay. A knock came at the door.

"Cagalli! Hurry up, we have to leave in five minutes!" her twin brother Kira yelled.

"Coming!" Cagalli yelled back. She grabbed her school bag and raced downstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast from the table, and darted from the house. Kira raced after her.They arrived at school with seconds to spare. Cagalli looked down at her acceptance letter, scanning the text for her homeroom number. This school was so different from the one she had gone to for grades eight through ten. Finally, she found the number 218. Looking around, Cagalli realized that Kira had disappeared. Fighting back a moment of panic, she looked around. She calmed as she saw a sign being held up by a man in orange, saying 218. Cagalli hurried towards the man, accidentally stepping on a girl's foot as she neared him.

"Watch where you're going, clumsy!" the girl snapped.

"I'm sorry," Cagalli apologized.

"Sorry, are you now!? Hey Meer, this one looks fun. What do you think?" the girl said to the girl next to her.

"What your accomplice in bullying thinks doesn't matter, Fllay Alster! Now leave the poor girl alone!" another girl snapped, stepping in front of Cagalli. She had pink hair, and the girl called Fllay looked afraid of her. She and her friend, the one called Meer, hurried away. The pink-haired girl turned to face Cagalli.

"Hello! I'm Lacus Clyne, and it looks like we're in the same class. I'm really sorry about those two, they've been horrible bullies ever since kindergarten," she said. Cagalli was taken aback by her kind demeanour after seeing her deal with the two girls, but couldn't help smile and shake her hand.

"It's good to meet you, Lacus. I'm Cagalli Yamato," Cagalli introduced herself. Lacus smiled at her, and looked like she was about to say something, but the bell went at just that moment and the classes began to go in. Cagalli stared about herself in awe. She had never in her life seen a place so big. There wasn't much time to look around though, as she was being pushed along by the rest of the class. They followed Mr. Waltfeld into a classroom, where a seating plan was drawn on the whiteboard.

"Attention everyone! Everyone look at the board," Mr. Waltfeld called. "This shows your seating arrangements. Find your seats and sit down quickly,"

Cagalli scanned the board for her name and saw it... next to the name Meer Campbell. She paled considerably and looked at Lacus. Lacus smiled bravely and pointed at her own name, next to that of Fllay Alster.

"Watch what you're doing! YOUR pencil case just landed on MY desk, you know!" Meer snapped. Cagalli sighed, moved the pencil case, and sat down. Shortly after, the English teacher, Ms. Gladys, came in to start the first class. As soon as her back was turned, a paper airplane came to land on Cagalli's desk. She unfolded it, and read the note.

'_Don't worry. I had to sit next to her last year, and if you ignore her, she should ignore you.'_



Cagalli looked around for the sender, and spotted a boy with blue hair and green eyes watching her from the desk next to Kira's. He waved, and Cagalli smiled at him before looking back at the whiteboard.

"Meer Campbell has got to be even worse than that kid Rusty in grade five. I've never met such a horrible person! She spilled her white-out on my desk, and I swear, it was not an accident. I hate her already!" Cagalli complained to Kira during break.

"Did you say anything to her?" asked a velvety voice. Cagalli jumped slightly, and looked up.

"Oh hey, Athrun! I should introduce you. Cagalli, this is Athrun. Athrun, this is my sister Cagalli. She just came from Kaoru Girls' High," Kira said to the newcomer.

"Good to meet you, Cagalli. I heard you complaining about Meer. Like I said, just ignore her. After a while, she'll get bored and leave you alone," Athrun said. Cagalli sighed.

"I hope you're right," she said.

"Ooo, Cagalli, are you already working on getting a boyfriend?" Lacus giggled as she sat down.

"What!? Lacus, of course not! This is my twin brother Kira, and his desk partner Athrun," Cagalli said.

"I know that, Cagalli. I'm just messing with you." Lacus said.

* * *

"Bye, Mom!" Cagalli yelled as she ran out the door, late again. She sprinted to school, and arrived in her classroom just as the second bell went. It was Thursday of the third week of school, and Meer and Flay still hadn't let up.

"Why are you hanging out with Athrun so much? Trying to get a boyfriend? I doubt it'll ever work, you're way too ugly," Meer whispered during attendance. Cagalli ignored her. She spotted Athrun flashing a quick smile at her from the other side of the room, but was too upset to smile back. After a moment, several paper airplanes flew away from Athrun's desk – One to Cagalli's, one to Meer's and one to Fllay's.

"_Meet me behind the school during break today. I need to talk to you, Fllay, Meer and possibly Kira about this situation."_

When Cagalli arrived, Athrun and Kira were already waiting. They both smiled encouragingly at her.



"So, Kira, I just need you to be here in case of a problem, okay?" Athrun said. Kira nodded in response. Only seconds later, Meer and Fllay came around the corner, chatting animatedly to each other. They became silent, though, as they approached the group.

"What did you want, Athrun?" Meer asked playfully, batting her eyelashes.

"Definitely nothing to do with what you're thinking," Athrun answered. "You've been bothering a friend of mine. I think you know who I'm talking about. Cagalli?"

Cagalli took a deep breath, and nodded. Athrun smiled.

"I would appreciate it if you'd both stop this... otherwise, I might have to dunk your heads in glue again. I really wouldn't want to waste all that glue, so please let off Cagalli," he said calmly. Meer and Fllay looked scared, and nodded. Cagalli smiled triumphantly. She had won. They wouldn't bother her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Dum-da-da-DAAH! The second chapter has arrived! This chapter is 1058 words long, and is a compilation of the previous chapters 2 and 3. I almost completely rewrote it, and I'm going to start on chapter 3 right away. Don't know when that will be up, though. It needs a lot of work.

But yeah. I'm alive, I remember this story exists, and I will finish it! Also, the story gets interesting next chapter. Like, it gets into the story.

Anyways. Chapter Two!! Yay!

Oh, and I know everyone's a bit out of character, but there is an explanation, which will appear next chapter.

*Sorry for reposting the same chapter twice, the format was being weird. It's fixed now.*

* * *

Meer ignored Cagalli all afternoon - right up until five minutes before the bell went for the end of school. Mr. Waltfeld announced that there was to be a dance next week, and no one would be let in without a date.

"Planning to ask Athrun, I suppose? Don't waste your breath. He's coming with me, and won't give you a second thought!" Meer said, laughing meanly, and flounced off towards Athrun. She came away looking triumphant.

_'What a simpleton,'_ Cagalli thought, gathering her books and going to her locker. As she was opening it, Athrun came over.

"Cagalli..." he began, his voice trembling slightly, hardly noticeable.

"Yes?" she answered, confused. Why was he shaking?

"Will you... That is... Would you like... to go to the dance with me?" Athrun asked, blushing now.

"E-ehh!?" Cagalli yelped, turning to stare at him.

"... Well?" he asked, carefully not making eye contact.

"But... aren't you going with Meer? She looked so happy when she was done talking to you!"

"Really? I think that must have been just to irk you... Be careful around her. So... will you go with me?"

"Um... Okay. Yeah, I'll go with you." "Great!" Athrun exclaimed, and raced off as Lacus raced up, squealing.

"Cagalli! You will never guess what just happened!!" she squealed. From the blush on her face, and the circumstances, Cagalli was fairly sure she could.

"What?" she asked.

"Kira asked me to the dance!" Lacus squealed.

"Congratulations! Now, can you stop squealing? It's giving me a headache," Cagalli said.

"Oh, sorry. I'll stop. So, what was Athrun talking to you about just now? Don't tell me... Did he just ask you to the dance!? OHMIGOSH!" Lacus screamed.

"Ugh. Lacus, screaming isn't much better than squealing. Calm, okay? Happy thoughts. Calm." "Yes. Calm. I'm sorry. I'm calm. So, did he ask you to the dance?"

"... Yes."

"OMIGO- Sorry, sorry. That's so awesome!" Lacus exclaimed. Cagalli grinned.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she whispered.

* * *

"You're going to the dance!? With ATHRUN!?" Kira yelled, nearly choking on his milk.

"So!? You're going with Lacus!" Cagalli shot back.

"What is going on in here? A screaming contest?" asked Mrs. Yamato, walking into the kitchen.

"You remember my friend Athrun? Well, guess who's going to the dance with him!" Kira shouted.

"Shut up, Kira! Want me to tell Mom who YOU'RE going with?" Cagalli yelled back. Kira blushed tomato red and began to examine the pattern on his cookie. Cagalli smirked.

"KIRA asked out MY friend LACUS," she said, an evil light creeping into her eyes.

"Yes, and YOU'RE going with ATHRUN," Kira retaliated. "Well, I hope you both have a good time. Now, be quiet and do your homework," ordered Mrs. Yamato.

"Yes, Mom," the twins answered, turning back to the books spread out over the table.

* * *

Cagalli was - for the first time in her life - early for school. The math. homework made no sense, and Kira was refusing to explain it to her. So here she was, an hour early, still half-asleep, waiting for the teacher. As she struggled to keeo her eyes open, a patch of blue caught her eye. Looking to her left, she saw Athrun holding two pieces of paper, as if comparing the handwriting. "Athrun? What are you doing?" Cagalli asked, confused. Athrun looked around, obviously having been oblivious to her presence.

"Oh. Good morning, Cagalli. I'm playing a trick on Meer," he said, grinning mischievously.

"Really? Sounds fun... you want some help?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure. Can you look over this letter for me, and see if the handwriting looks the same as on this essay?"

"It looks perfect."

"Cool. Well, the last part can't be done yet. Thanks."  
Athrun sat back down and pulled out his math book.

"Were you having trouble with the homework?" Cagalli asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. I can finish this quite easily. I often leave the easiest work for last, and do it in the morning. Do you need help?" he asked.

"Oh... yeah, Kira's being a jerk, refusing to help me. But this makes no sense!" Cagalli complained. Athrun smiled gently. "I'll help you."  
With Athrun's help, Cagalli finished the homework with time to spare. Thanking him, she went back to her seat. In a few minutes, the other students began filing into the classroom. Meer and Fllay came in together, and sat down. Meer sat up again immediately, screaming.

"What is the matter, Miss Campbell?" asked Mr. Waltfeld, entering the room.

"Th-there's something on my skirt!" Meer screamed. She pulled the back of her skirt around to show off the bright pink spot.

"Bubble gum!" she screamed. "Yamato! YOU did this, didn't you!?"  
Cagalli stared.

"I'm sorry, Meer, but I have no idea what you're talking about. There's nothing on your skirt. Perhaps you should try some glasses?" she said, as innocently as she could manage. People started catching on right away, and soon everyone was saying their bit, assuring Meer that there was nothing on her skirt.

_'Thank goodness Mr. Waltfeld can't see the gum... Who knows what kind of trouble we'd be in then!' _Cagalli thought. Meer finally sat down, sulking. Everyone reached into their desks for their binders. As she went for her binder, Meer pulled out a sky blue envelope that Cagalli recognized. She braced herself for the next bout of screaming, and just in time.

"EEEEEW! There is no way, NO WAY I am going to the dance with AUEL NEIDER!" Meer screamed at the top of her lungs. Auel stared.

"What!? But I never asked you to go with me!" he cried.

"Then what's this!?" Meer cried, brandishing the letter. Cagalli struggled to stifle her giggles as the boy compared the letter with his own handwriting, trying to explain. Cagalli saw Mr. Waltfeld put his head in his hands, probably nursing his own headache.

"Miss Meer, perhaps you should just go with Mister Auel. You never know, he could be a very nice person. You can't judge a book by its cover," he said calmly. Meer squeaked a bit, but consented to go to the dance with Auel, who seemed pleased with the outcome. Meer spent the rest of the week glaring at everyone and everything, but she never said a word except to answer a question. The day of the dance came too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

So. Here we are, chapter 3. 1439 words, apparently, making it the longest chapter I've ever written. That's kind of pathetic. Oh well.

It's gotten into the story now. I hope no one's too disappointed that it's not light and fluffy anymore. I might continue the light and fluffy one eventually, though.

Thanks to Xx Meisha xX for reviewing.

* * *

"Cagalli! You look great!" Athrun exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it. Tell Kira, it was his idea," Cagalli grumbled. She hated wearing dresses, but today Kira had threatened to knock her out and put the dress on her himself if she didn't comply. So here she was, meeting Athrun outside the school, wearing a long green sleeveless dress with a lighter green sash. Her mom had tied some of her hair back with green ribbons, but most of it was loose. She looked lovely. And she hated it.

"Er... shall we go in?" Athrun asked tentatively. Cagalli sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get this over with."  
Athrun smiled and took her hand. They walked into the school gym to loud music and multicolor lights. Cagalli stared.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"Never been to a dance before?" Athrun asked.

"Not since grade eight. And they never did anything like this at my old school," she answered, awed. Athrun's smile widened.

"Come over this way. You'll get a headache if you stand to close to the speakers," he said. Cagalli nodded and they moved into the corner.

"Dance with me?" Athrun suggested. Cagalli blushed and turned her head.

"I-I've never danced. I don't know how," she admitted.

"It's easy. Just copy what I do, okay?" he said gently. He pulled her into his arms and they began a simple revolving dance.

_'This has got to be the best thing that's ever happened to me,'_ Cagalli thought as she turned. Just then, a door slammed and the music stopped.

"Cagalli Yamato, please come this way," said an authoritative voice. Cagalli froze.

_'Or not.'_

"Cagalli Yamato?" said the voice, nearer now.

"Cagalli. Come on Cagalli, move," Athrun whispered. Cagalli shuddered as if she were waking up from a nap, and spun around. She could see the man walking through the crowd of students. She could hear the whispers getting louder. She could feel Athrun's hand on hers.

"I am Cagalli Yamato," she said, her voice shaking.

_'What does this man want? I've never seen him before. Is that a military uniform he's wearing? Oh God, it is,'_ she thought.  
The man turned.

"Miss Cagalli. Please, follow me. Your father has come for you. ... Bring your friend," he said. Cagalli stared blankly.

_'What? Father died in a car accident nine years ago. Is this man crazy? He doesn't look it... What do I do?'_ she thought, her mind spinning.

"Come on, Cagalli. Let's go," Athrun whispered. Cagalli let him guide her after the man, leaving the gym and going towards the principal's office. He sat her down on a sofa across from a man in a maroon suit with long brown hair, and sat down next to her.

"Cagalli. My daughter, I haven't seen you in so long," said the man. Cagalli looked up, and recognized him immediately.

"Head Representative Athha! I- There must be some mistake. I'm not --" Cagalli broke off as she looked into the Representative's eyes. Suddenly, she felt faint.

"I- I'm sorry, I--" Cagalli fell into Athrun's arms, unconscious. Athrun looked from her to Representative Athha.

"What did you do to her!? I swear, if you've done anything to hurt Cagalli, it won't matter who you are, I'll kill you!" he yelled. Representative Athha smiled gently.

"Athrun Zala. As protective as ever. Do not fear. Cagalli is unharmed. I would as soon break a stained glass window as injure her. All will be explained in due time," he said calmly. As he spoke, Cagalli stirred.

"Ugh... My head..." she muttered, and looked up.

"Father...? ... Athrun? Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"My daughter. How good it is to see you again," said Representative Athha, smiling. Cagalli smiled back and launched herself into his outstretched arms. Father and daughter embraced happily for a moment, before Cagalli stepped back.

"Is it time, Father?" she asked.

"Yes, Cagalli," he answered. Cagalli sighed sadly, and reached into a pocket in her dress. She pulled out a simple necklace - a red gem on a leather string. She held it out to Athrun.

"It's time to remember, Athrun," she said gently. Athrun stared at the necklace. It looked so familiar... His head was hurting... He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the fog over his memories.

"Cagalli... Representative Athha... Where am I?" he asked.

"At North High, in the principal's office. I'll explain later," Cagalli said, taking his arm. They walked back to the gym, where the music was playing again and couples were dancing as if nothing had happened. Kira and Lacus were waiting by the door, obviously worried. Relief spread across their faces as they saw Cagalli and Athrun coming towards them, followed by confusion as they saw their sombre expressions.

"Kira, Lacus. Please come with me," Cagalli said. The four teenagers and Representative Athha moved into the parking lot, where a limosine was waiting. They got in, and Representative Athha took a briefcase from under the seat. He opened it and took out a pink sphere and a yellow lily made of folded paper. He passed the to Lacus and Kira.

"I believe these belong to you," he told them. They stared at the familiar objects.

"I don't... Oh!" Lacus exclaimed. Kira looked at the flower in silence for a moment, blinking as if to clear his eyes of tears.

"Why are we here, Representative Athha?" Lacus asked.

"A new war is beginning. We cannot fight without you," he explained. Kira bowed his head.

"Why... Why is there always fighting? Why can't humanity get along?" he asked, not really directing his question to anyone. Lacus smiled sadly. The car pulled up outside the Athha mansion, and stopped.

"Come inside, and I will explain everything," said Representative Athha. They entered the mansion. The entrance hall was lined with maids.

"Welcome home, Miss Cagalli!" they chorused happily. Cagalli smiled at them.

"It's good to be back," she told them. The maids smiled and went back to their work. Two ushered Cagalli upstairs to help her get changed. The rest went to continue cleaning the mansion or to make tea. The party sat down in the parlour.

"Make yourselves comfortable, while I explain why we had your memories wiped," began the Representative.

"After the war last year, I realized that this world is too dangerous for Cagalli. She had assassins and kidnappers after her even before the war, and when people knew her true potential, not a day passed when there was no attempt on her life. She was not happy living this way, with her every move watched by bodyguards. Neither was I happy with my daughter's life being so restricted. You three were being targeted as well, as I am sure you remember.

"Cagalli and I decided, together, that it would be best for all four of you to... disappear. We engineered an accident in which you would 'die'. We crashed an empty plane, and told the public the bodies were destroyed in the crash. Meanwhile, we created false memories. Kira's adoptive mother offered to take in Kira and Cagalli, and trustworthy friends of ours took in Athrun and Lacus. We replaced your memories, but ensured that we could return them to normal quite easily if we needed to. We tied your memories to familiar objects - Lacus' Haro, a paper flower given to Kira during the war, the necklace Cagalli gave to Athrun. You could all have lived happily ever after, if not for this war..."

As he finished speaking, Cagalli pushed open the door.

"They're attacking," she announced. Athrun and Kira leapt to their feet.

"Very well. Your mobile suits are in the hangar," Representative Athha told them. The three nodded, and hurried towards the hangar. Lacus stood up, thanked the Representative for explaining, and followed them. As she left, Representative Athha smiled.

"As gullible as ever... I never expected them to swallow all that so easily. My Lord will be pleased..."


	4. Chapter 4

I said once that I wasn't the type to drop a story. I don't know if I said that in this story, but it's still true. However, that does not mean that I am not the type to go years between updates. I feel bad for doing that though, so I'm going to try and update more often. I always say that, though.

Anyways, after a long wait - even I don't quite know how long it's been! - here is chapter four.

Sincere thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

Athrun hurried to the hangar, changed automatically, and stood nostalgically in front of the rows upon rows of mobile suits. Cagalli dashed out of the girls' changeroom shortly and took his hand, pulling him towards a row of plain red and white machines.

"Here we go again..." he murmured. Cagalli grinned.

"Just how we left them. And look! My Strike Rouge is ready to go as well!" she pointed. Athrun sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't go," he admitted. Cagalli smiled reassuringly, taking his hands in hers.

"Don't worry, Athrun. What was it you said before the final battle? 'We can protect each other.' Let's hold to that, okay?" she smiled, and went to her mobile suit. Athrun sighed, but followed her.

"Good luck, Athrun," Kira called from the catwalk.

"Strike Rouge, clear for launch," a familiar voice announced, echoing through the hangar. Kira started.

"Miriallia, too?" he asked. "So many people fighting again..."

"Kira, maybe you should stay behind. Follow us if it seems necessary, but for now... just go to a shelter, okay?" Athrun called from his cockpit as he closed it. Kira frowned, but he agreed. He had had more than his share of fighting already.

"Still..." he mused.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Rouge, let's go!" Cagalli cried, and shot out the open doors of the hangar.

"Astray, now clear for launch," Miriallia announced. Athrun shook his head to clear it.

"Athrun Zala, Astray, launching!"

Kira watched the hangar doors close after his friends, then turned and began to make his way towards the shelters, where he supposed Lacus had already gone.

* * *

High above the battlefield, Cagalli shot her beam rifle at an enemy GINN, and darted off before its comrades could determine who shot it. She kept sniping like this for a good while, until Athrun opened a comm. channel to her.

"_Cagalli, there are civilians under attack near the manor. I can't get away – you have to cover them!" _

"Right," she answered quickly, turning towards the manor. A small group of civilians was running towards a shelter entrance, but they were under attack by a number of enemy mobile suits.

"Get away!" she yelled, lopping the head off one suit and slicing another in half with the same stroke of her beam sword. 'What's so special about this group of civilians? Why can't they just give up?' she wondered. Zooming in on the group, she realized why.

"Lacus!"

"_What?"_ Athrun gasped. _"Lacus went to the manor shelter, didn't she?"_

"Apparently not!" Cagalli took down another mobile suit as she moved to block one's path to the group. "This isn't good... they just keep coming!"

"_Miriallia, please send in backup!" _Athrun requested.

"_Way ahead of you,"_ she answered. Looking up, Cagalli realized that another mobile suit was already fighting its way towards her.

"Kira!" she cried, recognizing her brother's fighting style.

"_Athrun, please assist Cagalli in defending the civilians," _Kira said calmly.

"_Yes. But – Kira, one of the civilians is... Lacus is with them!"_

"_What? Nng... Please do your best defending her!" _Kira said, although he clearly wanted to defend her himself.

'Kira... You've grown so much,' Cagalli thought, smiling.

"_Be on your guard!"_

"Ah – yes!" she answered, swiftly blocking the knife moving towards her. 'This isn't good...'

She moved to a better position for defending the civilians, kicking another enemy out of her way. 'Almost there!'

As Athrun sliced through the last GINN, the first of the civilian group made it to the shelter door.

"Did they all make it?" she asked Athrun.

"_Looks like it – behind you!"_ he warned, moving his shield to cover her back. Cagalli gasped, spinning to deal a finishing blow to a GINN she had knocked down earlier.

"No way you're getting me!" she cried triumphantly.

"_Cagalli! No!"_

"What – " she broke off as she realized that the suit was falling. "No!"

Checking her camera to see what was in danger, she realized – "Lacus! Move!"

Even as Cagalli tried to break her fall, Lacus tripped and fell, right in the path of the falling mobile suit.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me..." Cagalli begged, bending over the hospital bed. Lacus had been transferred directly to the ICU, where they had finally decided that she would live.

That had been four days ago. Lacus hadn't woken up once, and she was still not capable of breathing on her own. She was never alone, as Kira, Athrun and Cagalli were each taking shifts at her bedside. As the days went on, Cagalli saw the doctors frowning more and more, and she had caught a few pitying glances being sent her way.

"Please, isn't there any way to wake her up?" Kira had asked yesterday.

"Her body is healing. All you can do to help is to make sure she's got a friendly face by her when she does wake up," the kind nurse had said. Cagalli had taken this to heart, and refused to leave Lacus alone. She hoped that, by talking to her, she could convince Lacus to wake up. But all she could manage was pitiful sobs, and pleas for forgiveness.

"This is all my fault," she whispered.

"No, it isn't. You have to stop blaming yourself, Cagalli," said Kira from behind her. "It's not your fault that the Strike Rouge fell."

"How is that not my fault? If I had noticed that the ground was so uneven..."

"Maybe you could have prevented it, but saying it was your fault won't change anything," Kira insisted. "Come on now, you need to go home and sleep. Athrun's here to drive you home."

Defeated and exhausted from crying, Cagalli nodded and stood up.

"Hey."

"What?"

"When did you last eat?"

"Um... last night," she admitted. Kira gave an exasperated sigh.

"Here's my credit card. Take the two of you out for dinner. Athrun needs to relax too."

"Wait, I can pay for it myself – "

"Off you go."

Cagalli groaned. She was Orb's princess, couldn't she buy her own dinner? Still, seeing that Kira would not be moved, she pocketed the card and headed for the stairs. If he was so determined to pay for her dinner, then she was buying the best kebabs available!


End file.
